


Último adiós

by cristinita9509



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Una despedida desde la perspectiva de Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eric Kripke y de la CW. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro. 
> 
> Estoy algo triste y esta una de las pocas formas que tengo para desahogarme, nunca había escrito algo para el fandom y no esperaba contribuir con algo de Angst. Espero les guste. Y de antemano disculpen las faltas de ortografía di encuentran alguna.

La tibieza de esas gotas cayendo sobre mi cuerpo no era algo que pudiera sentir. 

 

Ya no podía hacer nada para parar tu llanto. Mis ojos no te verían, mis labios no pronunciarían más tu nombre como incontables veces lo habían hecho, mis brazos no podrían estrecharte en un abrazo de consuelo. 

 

Nada de eso era posible y no es tú culpa. Quisiera decirlo con fuerza y que tus oídos se llenaran de esa frase, nada es tu culpa. 

 

El momento llegó siendo inesperado, pero así era la muerte, no daba aviso y no denigraba a nadie, llevándose a todos. 

 

Saber que me está dando unos segundos para verte es suficiente. No quisiera que lo último que me brindes sea esa cara de agonía y ese llanto desesperado mientras abrazas mi cuerpo inerte.

 

Debe ser doloroso, más de lo que yo siento pues tú seguirás con tu vida mientras yo me marcho.

 

¿Cómo comunicarme contigo? ¿Cómo decirte cuanto te quiero? Las palabras nunca serían suficientes para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi. 

 

No podré velar más tus sueños. Admito que esas largas miradas que nos brindábamos eran de goce personal. No te lo dije nunca, pero me tranquilizaba ver tus ojos que como ningunos reflejaban tu alma. Una perturbada pero llena de fortaleza. 

 

Conocerte es lo mejor que me pasó. Al principio no entendía esa atracción tan rara que sentía por ti, era algo nuevo. Y debo decir que no me agradaba mucho no poder comprender lo que me sucedía. 

 

Comencé a buscar tu bienestar, cometí errores buscando tu bien. Y en ocasiones las cosas me salían al revés. 

 

Me perdonaste y me ayudaste cuando te necesite. Viste por mi vida cuando la tuya peligraba. 

 

Perdón por todo aquello que te hirió y que no pude detener. Perdón por irme sin despedirme de mejor forma. Perdón por haber aparecido en tu vida y haberte hecho sufrir sin querer. Perdóname por haber caído sin remedio por ti.

 

Tal vez, en un futuro, mi cielo y el tuyo sean uno. Pero no ahora. Lo único que deseo es que tu vida continue, que no te deprimas hasta dejar de lado a quienes aun te rodean y te aman. 

 

Yo te estaré esperando por que, te amo Dean.


End file.
